Prank Calling
by Sapphire93
Summary: Toddler turtles Raph and Mikey learn a little lesson about how prank calling people is bad. R&R please! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or anything else that I mention in this fic.**

**Prank Calling**

**Seven year old Mikey hung up the phone dying of laughter.**

**"That was classic!" seven year old Raph fell on the floor laughing.**

**"I wish we could've seen the look on his face." Mikey wiped a tear from his eye.**

**"I got one! I got one!" Raph picked up the phone and dialed a random number.**

**Mikey was still laughing, although he was trying to calm himself down.**

**"Sh! It's ringing!" Raph hissed.**

**Mikey covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter.**

**Raph stared at Mikey and then felt like laughing all over again, but the person who he had just called had just picked up the phone.**

**"Hello?" a man answered.**

**Raph opened his mouth to say something, but then hung up the phone and burst out laughing.**

**"I thought you said you had a good one?" Mikey asked.**

**"I did. You made me laugh, though," Raph picked up the phone and started dialing the number again. "Now this time, be quiet."**

**Mikey let out a huge sigh to calm him down and nodded.**

**"Ready?" Raph smiled. "It's ringing..."**

**Mikey nodded again.**

**"Hello?" the same man picked up the phone again.**

**"Hello," Raph deepened his voice. "I was calling to ask about your daughter."**

**"I don't have a daughter!" came the reply.**

**Raph turned to Mikey, wide-eyed. "Uh, sorry. I must have the wrong number." he hung up the phone.**

**Mikey made a weird face. "I thought you said that you had a good one? That wasn't funny at all."**

**Raph sighed and shrugged. "It turned out that the guy didn't have a daughter."**

**"Ha! Ha! Your prank backfired!" Mikey laughed.**

**Raph rolled his eyes. "That's fine. I'll just dial another number and hope that this guy has a daughter." Raph picked up the phone again.**

**"Before you call anyone else," Mikey stopped his brother. "I don't get the prank that you're trying to do."**

**Raph hung up the phone. "I'm going to call a random guy and ask for his daughter's hand in marriage."**

**Mikey cocked his head to one side. "But you don't have a girlfriend. You don't know this person, and he doesn't know you. The daughter will get confused, the father will get mad because he probably thinks his daughter doesn't have a boyfriend, and the daughter might get scared because she might have a boyfriend."**

**Raph shook his head. "Idiot...that's the whole point!" Raph dialed the number again.**

**Mikey shook all feelings about it off and smiled and nodded. This was bound to be hilarious.**

**"Hello?" a man picked up the phone.**

**"Hi, I've gone out with your daughter, and we've gone out a few times," Raph's voice was deepened. "And we made out last week, so that got me thinking..."**

**Mikey covered his mouth again. He felt as though he was about to burst out laughing.**

**"I want to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage." Raph got to the point.**

**"You made out with her? How old are you?" the man was shocked.**

**"..." Raph didn't know what to reply. "20?"**

**The man grew wide-eyed. "STACY!" he called and hung up the phone.**

**Raph hung up the phone and started laughing.**

**Mikey could finally let out his laughter as well. "What did he say?" he asked.**

**"He was shocked!" Raph gasped for air. "And this he began to yell for his daughter and then he hung up the phone!"**

**Mikey continued to laugh. "Hey, why did you say 20?"**

**"He asked me for my age because you know how I said that we made out and everything?" Raph replied.**

**Mikey nodded.**

**"Yeah. He seemed really angry...I wonder how old his daughter was?"**

**Mikey calmed himself down from laughing. "He didn't tell you?"**

**"No." Raph replied.**

**Mikey started laughing again. "I wish I could have heard him!"**

**"STACY!!" Raph mocked the man.**

**Mikey started cracking up and fell onto his back rolling on the floor, trying to control himself.**

**"I'm guessing it was a pretty funny joke..." Leo came in smiling. "Can you tell me it?" he had no idea that this **_**joke**_** was a prank call.**

**Mikey and Raph turned to each other with worried faces. How were they supposed to explain to Leo that they had been prank calling people?**

**Leo frowned. "Oh. So, I guess it's just between you two, huh?"**

**Mikey and Raph turned to Leo and stared at him, not knowing what to say.**

**Leo felt left out and started walking away into the kitchen. "Well, okay. I understand. Have fun with each other."**

**Mikey frowned at Raph and sighed. "I feel bad now."**

**Raph shrugged. "Me too. But we can't tell him. If we tell Leo, then Leo will tell Master Splinter and then Master Splinter will yell at us and then who knows what he will do to us? We would be in such huge trouble!"**

**Mikey became confused. "So, if we'd get in trouble if anyone knew we were doing this, it must be wrong to be prank calling people?" he guessed.**

**Raph nodded slowly. "Yeah...what's your point?"**

**"If we know it's wrong," Mikey continued. "Then why are we doing this?"**

**Raph shrugged. "Because it's fun. Don't you think its fun?"**

**Mikey thought about the last phone call they had just made and smiled. "Yeah!"**

**Raph laughed and handed the phone to his little brother. "Do you want to do the next one?" he wondered.**

**Mikey nodded and took the phone. "Sure!"**

* * *

**"Are you sure you two will be fine home alone together?" Leo asked.**

**Donnie was walking toward the door. "I'll meet you and Master Splinter at the car!" he called.**

**Leo nodded and turned back to Raph and Mikey.**

**Raph nodded. "We'll be fine." he reassured his older brother.**

**Master Splinter walked by. "Come on, Leonardo. Raphael, Michelangelo, call us if you need anything. We will only be at the super market."**

**Raph nodded again. "Okay, Master Splinter. Bye!"**

**Leo waved his hand to his brothers and followed Master Splinter out the door.**

**"I thought they were never going to leave!" Mikey exclaimed.**

**Raph turned around to face his little brother and sat down on the couch. "Tell me about it! Leo worries more than Master Splinter does. Which, may I add, gets annoying very easily and quickly."**

**"No," Mikey shook his head and grabbed the phone holding it out for Raph to take. "I meant I thought they were never going to leave so we could have some more fun with the phone."**

**Raph smiled. "Good point," he gabbed the phone away from Mikey. "What should I say this time?"**

* * *

**Mikey rolled on the floor laughing. "I love this!" he exclaimed.**

**Raph gasped for air as he tried to calm himself down from laughing too hard. "I know it!"**

**Mikey's eyes lit up.**

**Raph smiled. "I'm guessing you just thought of another one?"**

**Mikey shook his head. "No...But I just thought of someone who we can call and prank!"**

**Raph cocked his head to one side. "Who? Not April or Casey." he shook his head.**

**"No! Why would I want to prank them?" Mikey wondered. "We should prank Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter!" he smiled.**

**Raph gave his brother a confused look. He didn't want to prank his friends, but he didn't mind pranking his brothers and father. Raph shrugged. "Okay."**

* * *

**"Hello?" Master Splinter picked up his shell cell.**

**Mikey pitched his voice up really high. "Is this Fred?" he asked.**

**Master Splinter shook his head. "No. I am sorry, but I think you have the wrong number." he was about to hang up, but Mikey spoke again.**

**"Wait, is this the phone number 555-133-8118?" he asked, reciting Master Splinter's shell cell number.**

**"Yes." Master Splinter nodded.**

**"Then I have the right number." Mikey smiled.**

**Raph snorted a little trying to keep his laughter inside.**

**"Who is it?" Leo asked.**

**Master Splinter shrugged.**

**Donnie came out of one of the isles. "Who's Master Splinter talking to?" he asked Leo.**

**"He doesn't know." Leo replied.**

**"This is the phone number 555-133-8118, but I am not Fred." Master Splinter spoke back into the phone.**

**"Let me talk to Fred." Mikey said.**

**"I just said," Master Splinter sighed as he had to repeat himself. "I am not Fred. He is not here. You have the wrong phone number."**

**"Where is Fred?" Mikey pretended to sound worried and angry at the same time.**

**"I don't know!" Master Splinter tried to keep his indoor voice, but he was getting annoyed with this game.**

**"You mugged him, didn't you?! And you took his money and his cell phone!" Mikey tried to stay in character and not burst into laughter. Raph was trying to be quiet, as well.**

**"What are you talking about?" Master Splinter was totally lost now.**

**"Tell me the truth! I know you did something to him! What did you do?" Mikey shouted.**

**Master Splinter rolled his eyes. "I do not know who you are, I do not know this 'Fred' character, and I do not know how you got this phone number, but I am getting it changed!" Master Splinter was about to hang up.**

**"I'm calling the police!" Mikey hung up the phone as though he had just ignored everything Master Splinter had just said to him.**

**Raph burst out laughing as soon as Mikey had hung up the phone. "What did Master Splinter say?" he asked.**

**"Man," Mikey was laughing too hard and took quick breaths in between every other word. "He was pissed!"**

**Raph fell over. "When they come over and try to tell us what happened, I'm not sure that I'm going to be able to keep a straight face!"**

**Mikey nodded. "I know what you mean." he picked up the phone.**

**"Now who are you calling?" Raph wondered.**

**Mikey let out a little evil laugh as he dialed the number. "Leo."**

* * *

**"And then she had said that she was going to call the police." Master Splinter explained what happened over the phone to his two sons.**

**Donnie leaned against the cart. "Wow. That's really weird."**

**Leo shrugged. "Oh, well. What are you going to do?" his phone started to ring and he picked it up. "Hello?" he answered.**

**"Is this the police?" Mikey raised his voice to the same high-pitched girly voice again.**

**Leo gave his phone a weird look. "...No..."**

**"Then is this Fred?" Mikey asked.**

**Leo's eyes grew wide. "It's the Fred lady," Leo whispered to Master Splinter and Donnie. "No, this isn't. Who is this?"**

**"Did you take Fred?" Mikey asked.**

**"Huh?" Leo was confused.**

**"You're with that crazy old man, aren't you? You took my Fred, didn't you?!" Mikey yelled.**

**Leo scratched his head. "Um, no."**

**"Yes you did! You're just like that other old man!" Mikey yelled. "I'm calling the police on both of you!" he hung up the phone.**

**"If you dial the right number for the police..." Leo muttered to himself as he hung up the phone, remembering that the lady thought he was the police.**

* * *

**"This is too good!" Raph smiled.**

**"He was totally confused!" Mikey put the phone on speaker and started to dial another number. "You have to hear this! I'm calling Donnie now."**

* * *

**"She thought you were the police?" Donnie asked.**

**Leo nodded.**

**"This woman called me crazy..." Master Splinter shook his head. "I think she may be the crazy one."**

**Donnie's shell cell began to ring. He sighed. "I wonder if it's her..." Donnie picked up the phone. "Hello?"**

**"Fred, please tell me it's you!" Mikey returned his voice to the same crazy lady's voice again. "If you're not Fred, then please be the police."**

**Donnie nodded to Master Splinter and Leo, as though telling them that it was the crazy lady again.**

**"Fred? Police? Anyone?" Mikey was confused as to what happened to Donnie and why he wasn't answering.**

**"I'm here, and no I'm not the police, and no I am not Fred." Donnie rolled his eyes.**

**"Are you with those other two crazy characters?" Mikey raised his voice.**

**Donnie sighed. "No...What's your name, anyway?"**

**Mikey turned to Raph.**

**Raph stopped laughing silently and grabbed a near newspaper.**

**Mikey took the newspaper from him and flipped through it. He noticed a new book coming out and used the title as his name. "Mister Seahorse..." he muttered. "Mr. Seahorse." he stated more loudly this time back in the girly voice.**

**Raph hit him.**

**Mikey coughed. "I mean, uh, Mrs. Seahorse."**

**Raph rolled his eyes.**

**Donny nodded. "Yes, well, I'm sorry, but I don't know where this Fred guy is. I don't even know who he is!"**

**Mikey started yelling again. Mostly, so Donnie would forget the whole name thing. "You took my Fred, didn't you? You're with those other two crazy people!"**

**Donnie gave Leo and Master Splinter a weird look.**

**"I'm calling the cops!" Mikey shouted and hung up.**

**Donnie shook his head and hung up his shell cell. "That lady is out of her mind..."**

**"Do you really think she'll call the police?" Leo asked.**

**"Probably not." Donnie shook his head disgusted, staring at his shell cell.**

**Master Splinter and Leo exchanged confused looks to each other.**

**Donny realized that his brother and father had no idea what he was talking about. He sighed. "I think this whole thing was a prank and I think I know who called me and they're probably the same people who called you guys," Donnie held out his hand. "Give me your shell cells."**

**Master Splinter and Leo handed Donnie their shell cells without saying a word.**

**Donnie nodded his head as he checked the 'recent calls' list. "Yes. Same number. And guess whose number it is?"**

**Master Splinter put his shell cell away as he received it back from Donnie. "Whose?"**

**Leo read the phone number on his shell cell. "The lair." he replied.**

**"Exactly." Donnie sighed.**

**"You mean Michelangelo and Raphael are the ones who pranked us?" Master Splinter couldn't believe that this was something his sons would do.**

**Donnie nodded again. "Yep."**

**Master Splinter shook his head and sighed. "I shall have a long talk with the two of them when we get home..."**

**Leo smiled. "I have a better idea..."**

* * *

**Raph laughed hysterically. "Let's do that same prank to somebody else!"**

**"Okay!" Mikey agreed.**

**"This time I was to do it." Raph was about to pick up the phone, but it rang.**

**Mikey rolled his eyes. "It's probably Master Splinter, Leo, and Donnie checking up on us."**

**Raph sighed. "I'll be surprised if it isn't," he picked up the phone. "Hello?"**

**"Hello, this is the police." a deep voice answered.**

**Raph's eyes grew wide. "Um, what? Who are you?"**

**"The police." he repeated.**

**Mikey was almost positive that it was Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter. By the way Raph looked, however, he knew it wasn't. "Who is it?" Mikey asked.**

**Raph covered the mouth piece so the other end couldn't hear. "It's the police!" he exclaimed in a whisper.**

**"The police?!" Mikey was getting nervous.**

**"Yeah..." Raph replied, his voice drifting away in nervousness.**

**"Hello? Are you still there?" the police wondered.**

**Raph unblocked the mouth piece and replied, "Uh, yeah. Sorry. Why are you calling?" he hesitated. "If I may ask..." he was nervous. He had never talked to the police before and he wasn't sure if he and Mikey were in trouble or not.**

**"We've received quite a few calls saying someone has been prank calling them. We--"**

**"Oh," Raph cut the officer off. "If you were just wondering if we have received any prank calls, we haven't. So, goodbye." Raph was about to hang up the phone.**

**"No," the officer stopped Raph from hanging up. "We weren't wondering if you had ever received any prank calls, we know that you are the one pranking people."**

**Raph swallowed. "Uh, well...we were...huh?"**

**Mikey shook Raph. "What's he saying?!"**

**"They know we're pranking people!" Raph quickly responded away from the phone and then turned back to it.**

**"Yes, we know you were the one." The officer replied, answering Raph's question.**

**"You must have mistaken us for someone else..." Raph replied as calmly as he could.**

**The officer shook his head, as though Raph could see him. "No. We know. Don't try to lie to us!"**

**"But," Raph sighed. "How did you know it was us?"**

**"So, you've just confessed." the officer smiled.**

**Raph became wide-eyed. "What? You tricked me?!"**

**"Actually no," the officer chuckled. "We traced the call from a number that you pranked and it led to your number. But, since you've just confessed, now we're sure that it was you."**

**Raph breathed heavily. "But I was kidding!"**

**"I bet you were." The officer replied dryly, not believing Raph.**

**Raph sighed. "Well, what are you going to do to me?"**

**"We'll be over your house shortly." the officer was about to hang up.**

**"But how do you know where I live?" Raph wondered.**

**"We traced the call, remember?" he replied.**

**"Oh, yeah..." Raph responded softly.**

**"Don't leave the house. Otherwise, you'll be in even bigger trouble than you already are!" the police scolded.**

**"Yes, Mr. Police Sir." Raph replied.**

**"Okay." the police hung up the phone.**

**Raph hung up the phone after a couple of seconds and sat in his seat, stunned.**

**"Well?" Mikey asked. "What's going to happen to us?"**

**"The police traced the call and they're coming over here now." Raph explained in a short story.**

**Mikey clung to his brother. "Are we going to go to jail, Raph?"**

**Raph put his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "I think so, Mikey..."**

**Mikey paused. "Wait...this means that they know we live in the sewers?"**

**Raph threw his head back. "Oh, wonderful!"**

**"And then once they see that we're overgrown turtles, they're going to think that we're aliens and then Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter are going to come home and we're all going to get arrested because we prank called people and then we're probably going to get killed because they think we're aliens and then Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter will be mad at us because of this for the rest of our lives or however long the police decide to keep us alive!" Mikey panicked in a run-on sentence. He took a deep breath.**

**Raph, amazed that he understood all of that, threw his body onto the couch. "Oh, shell! You're right!"**

* * *

**"We're home!" Leo called, as he held open the door for Donnie and Master Splinter, who were carrying the grocery bags.**

**Raph and Mikey were still hiding from the police.**

**"Do you think they're telling us that they're home because the police are here?" Mikey asked.**

**Raph shrugged. "Who know?" he sighed. "If the police are here or not, though, then we're going to have to tell Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter the truth sometime. I mean, we don't want them to be surprised when the police get here and then have the police tell them what happened..."**

**Mikey stood up. "I guess you're right. Let's go tell them."**

**"Hello?" Leo called again from the kitchen.**

**"Where are they?" Donnie wondered.**

**"I hope they did not leave the lair..." Master Splinter sounded worried.**

**"Hi..." Mikey and Raph squeaked as the two of them walked into the kitchen together.**

**"Hey," Leo smiled. "Where were you two?"**

**"Hiding." Mikey replied.**

**"Hiding?" Donnie echoed.**

**"From what?" Master Splinter sat down.**

**"The police." Raph answered.**

**Leo and Donnie exchanged funny looks as though they were trying not to laugh.**

**"Why would the police be here?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"We did something bad." Mikey sighed.**

**"Oh?" Master Splinter smiled at Leo and Donnie and then turned his gaze back to Mikey and Raph, serious.**

**Raph took a deep breath, getting ready to explain. "We've been prank calling people." he stated shortly.**

**"You what?!" Master Splinter was shocked.**

**"We knew it was wrong, but it was fun." Mikey added.**

**Raph nodded. "Yeah...now we're going to get arrested."**

**"What do you mean you are going to get arrested?" Master Splinter was confused.**

**"Yeah," Leo agreed with Master Splinter. "How do the police know it was you?"**

**"How do you even know that the police are after you?" Donnie added to Leo's question.**

**"They called us about it." Mikey replied.**

**"How did they know it was you, though?" Leo asked, trying not to laugh.**

**Leo and Master Splinter both turned to Mikey waiting for an answer.**

**Mikey pointed to Raph. "Don't look at me. He's the one who talked to the police."**

**Everyone turned to Raph.**

**Raph sighed. "The police said that someone we called the police on us and they traced the call back here when we pranked the same people for a second time."**

**"So now the police are coming over here?" Leo asked.**

**Raph nodded.**

**"Are you mad at us?" Mikey asked.**

**Master Splinter stood up. "Of course I am," he softened his gaze as he watched Raph and Mikey exchange worried glances and hang their heads. "But I am not going to punish you."**

**Mikey and Raph turned confused faces to each other and looked up at Master Splinter. "But why?" was all Raph could say.**

**"Yeah, why aren't you punishing us? The police are going to come down here and think we're aliens or something," Mikey repeated what he had said to Raph earlier. "And they probably won't just arrest me and Raph, they'll probably arrest all of us! And since they'll think we're aliens, they'll keep us in jail for a couple of days and then kill us!"**

**Leo and Donnie were quiet for a minute and then burst out laughing. Master Splinter laughed too, but not as much.**

**"Um, did you say something funny?" Raph turned to Mikey.**

**Mikey shook his head as he confusingly watched Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter laugh at him and Raph.**

**"What are you guys laughing at?" Raph was getting angry. "This is serious! What? Do you want us all to get arrested and die?"**

**Leo and Donnie started laughing all over again.**

**Master Splinter quieted himself down and stood in between his two youngest sons. "Raphael...Michelangelo...the police had never called."**

**"How do you know?" Raph asked.**

**"Yeah, you weren't there." Mikey added.**

**"Yes, but we were on the phone." Master Splinter replied.**

**Raph and Mikey turned to each other. "Are you saying...?" Raph stopped himself.**

**"We pranked you!" Leo finished his brother's sentence.**

**"How did you know it was us?" Mikey asked.**

**"Simple," Donnie began to explain. "Once you called me, I thought that is had to be impossible for the same lady to end up calling all three of us. Once I got off of the phone with you, I checked the recent calls list on all of our shell cells and the lair was the last call all three of us had received," Donnie added. "Which was you two."**

**Raph and Mikey sighed. "Okay, you got us..." Mikey confessed.**

**Raph shook his head. "So it was you guys being the police?"**

**"Leonardo's idea, but Donatello was speaking to you." Master Splinter responded, nodding his head.**

**"And you allowed them to do that to us?" Raph was shocked.**

**Master Splinter shrugged. "You two boys needed a lesson."**

**"I don't believe this!" Raph was getting angry.**

**"See? You're mad. You don't like getting prank calls, either." Leo teased.**

**Raph glared at his older brother.**

**"So, the police aren't coming down here to take me and Raph and kill us all?" Mikey still had to make sure.**

**"No." Master Splinter shook his head with a little smile.**

**"I bet you two aren't going to be prank calling anyone else, right?" Donnie asked.**

**"Right!" Mikey proudly responded.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Raph was still mad.**

**"Good," Master Splinter trusted Mikey more than he did Raph, but he still trusted the both of them not to do it again. "Now, I want you two to go to your rooms." Master Splinter pointed to the stairs.**

**"But I thought you said we weren't punished." Raph argued.**

**"I know," Master Splinter agreed. "But I still want you and your brother to go to your rooms and think about what you have done."**

**Mikey staggered out of the kitchen. "Yes, Master Splinter..."**

**"Fine..." Raph sighed and followed Mikey up the stairs.**

* * *

**Mikey walked into Raph's room into the middle of the night, when he knew everyone was asleep. "Raph? Raph?" Mikey started poking his brother. "Raph?"**

**Raph blinked his eyes open and glared at his brother. "Do you know what time it is? What do you want?"**

**"Master Splinter, Leo, and Donnie gave me a great idea!" Mikey smiled.**

**"And what's that?" Raph sat himself up in his bed.**

**Mikey placed the phone on Raph's bed.**

**Raph stared at the phone and then looked at Mikey. "You know we're not supposed to do this anymore!" he scolded.**

**"I know! I know!" Mikey complained. "I just want to do this one more prank. For old time's sake?"**

**Raph sighed and nodded. "Okay. This is the last time. But how did Master Splinter, Leo, and Donnie give you this idea?"**

**Mikey smiled. "Let's prank the police!"**

**THE END!**

**Ann: Okay, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I know I said this in the disclaimer, but I Eric Carle is the one who owns Mister Seahorse. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**


End file.
